Sleepless
by Blue Deity
Summary: A little thing I whipped up for P/M day.  Inspired by my favourite CURSOR picture.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ace Attorney Series or any of its characters, all elements belong to Capcom.

**Notes:** My offering for Phoenix/Maya day, even though I'm not on Court Records, sorry it's late. Inspired by my favourite of CURSOR's fanarts, the one currently residing on my PSP as it's background. Thanks to Three Graces, formerly known as Kuromajutsu for beta-ing.

_**Sleepless**_

All Phoenix wanted to do was go to sleep, even if it was only mid afternoon. It had been a long, **hard**, few days in court. A miserable, complex trial that took all his bluffing power just to squeak out a win. Didn't help that it was another one against Franziska so not only was he tired, he also had welts all over his face from getting smacked around by her whip whenever he dared to speak 'out of turn.' After closing his door, and letting out a tired sigh, he absentmindedly tore off his coat, allowing it to fall on the floor next to his feet_**.**_ He then tossed his briefcase onto the couch, loosened his tie and staggered into his room before collapsing onto his bed.

"Hunnghh!" He sighed, pushing his tired and bruised face into his pillow. He didn't need anything now but sleep, and there wasn't anything to stop him from getting what he needed.

"Ni-IIICK!" His bloodshot eyes shot open. Maybe there was _one_ thing. He heard his door shoot open, "Nick! How come you just left your coat lying on the floor like that?" He could feel his assistant march up next to the bed. "What are you doing konked out already?" She demanded. Phoenix just grunted and turned his back to her. "It's only like three o'clock!" He simply ignored her, trying his best to tune out her chattering so he could get the sleep he desperately needed. "Don't you dare go to sleep!" Maya spat; to his annoyance, he could feel her crawl up on his bed and start shaking him _very _vigorously.

"M-M-Maya! Knock it off!" He shouted, his voice quivering due to his assistant's preferred method of waking him up. "I'm too tired to put up with this right now, God!" He waved his arm around in the air as if trying to swat her away.

"Hmph!" She sniffed, even though his eyes were closed shut, he knew she had her cheeks puffed out. He felt her get close to his ear. "WAKE UP!" She shrieked. Phoenix's eyes bulged open and he shot up out of bed.

"Geez Maya, what's the big idea?" He shouted, holding his hand to his aching ear. Maya sat up on the bed and grinned.

"Good. Man Nick it's _really_ hard to get you out of bed sometimes you know." Phoenix rolled his eyes and gave a **very** tired sigh.

"So tell me Maya, why would it be so horrible if your poor miserable boss took a nap for a couple of hours?"

Maya puffed her cheeks out again. "For the love of God!" She sighed in annoyance. "You're starting to get forgetful in your old age, aren't you Nick?" After she registered from the clueless look on his face that he didn't know what she was talking about, she continued. "You told me we were gonna go to the movies tonight, then out for burgers, then we're meeting everyone at the park!"

"Ughh!" He grunted inwardly. He was so tired that he forgot. Why oh why did it have to be today of all days that they made all theses plans. He didn't have the energy for this tonight, he barely had the energy to sit through one of Maya's Steel Samurai movies on the best of days, let alone a day when he was nearly falling over on his feet, and he **certainly **didn't want to go through the hustle and bustle of trying to get to the park using public transportation. "Maya I..."

"What Nick, you going back on your promise or something?" She cut him as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"It's not that I'm just..."

"Or maybe you lied to me when you said you wanted to spend the day with me." Maya said opening one of her eyes slightly with a mischievous smile on her face. She leapt from the bed and got up on her tip toes to look him in the eyes. "Maybe I should tell sis that you told me it was okay to lie, eh Nick? Wonder what she'd have to say about you being a bad influence on me?" Phoenix grunted and reared back. That was the last thing he needed.

"A-a-alright, g-go get ready."

"Yay!" Maya cheered with her arms in the air. "I knew you'd see it my way!" She hugged him before bounding off to her room to get ready. Phoenix tiredly put his forehead in his palm and groaned.

"When _don't _I see things your way Maya." He sighed. Well, at least I might be able to get some sleep in the theatre."

* * *

This was, of course, an idiotic notion, how could he possibly sleep in a theatre filled to the brim with overactive and overly excited kids who all seemed like they were on sugar highs. Van Winkle himself would be kept awake in such a place. And of course the biggest 'kid' of all was sitting right next to him, flailing as hard and shouting as loud as any one else there. Anytime Phoenix _dared _to close his eyes, or if he stopped paying attention, Maya dug him in the stomach or glared at him or something to make him regret it. He sat there wondering how his life came to this, he was a man, he had his profession and money of his own, but he couldn't even go to bed when _he _wanted.

"Are you watching the movie Nick?" Maya asked indignantly for what felt like the fiftieth time since they took their seats.

"Huh...what...y-yeah."

"Good." She grinned, shoving a handful of her extra large popcorn into her mouth. "There's gonna be a test on it later!"

* * *

After the movie, it was time to take the over stimulated Maya for burgers. All the way there, Maya talked Phoenix's ear off about the movie, how awesome it was, all the parts she liked, and all the plot holes that were in it and why they didn't sync up with the tv show. Phoenix just grunted and nodded in agreement. After they got their food from the guy behind the cash register, Phoenix slumped down at their booth, just happy to get off his feet.

"Hungghh!" He grunted giving out a _looong_ sigh. Maya unwrapped one of her burgers and happily began to eat.

"Thanks Nick!" She chirped, he didn't answer. "Nick, something wrong?" She asked with concern. She lay her burger down on the table. "Hey Nick, you're not _really _upset with me are you?" Phoenix could hear a slight hint of panic in her voice. "I-I mean I thought we were just joking around, you know?" Phoenix rubbed his forehead.

"N-no, I'm not upset, I'm just tired."

"Oh, okay I get it." She began sadly, her gaze fixed on her burger. "W-we don't have to go to the park if you don't want to." Phoenix sighed, he knew she was looking forward to going there and seeing everyone, he **couldn't **just go home, no matter how much he wanted to.

"N-no that's alright,we can go." He said, "B-but I'm gonna need some time to myself tomorrow, okay?" Maya froze for a second and looked at him before slowly nodding.

"O-Okay Nick. Once we leave the park I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks Maya."

* * *

An hour or so later they stepped of the bus and into the park. They met up with Edgeworth, Franziska, and Larry near the lake. Larry had an easel set up and had his 'Laurice' get-up on, painting something, probably the lake. Edgeworth and Franziska were sitting on a bench.

"You're late Wright!" Edgeworth scolded with his arms crossed and that condescending tone in his voice.

"Yeah well, not all of us have sports cars they can zip around the city in any time they want." Phoenix grunted.

"Hmph" Edgeworth snickered with a smirk.

"You were lucky this day Phoenix Wright." Franziska scoffed. "I assure you this will **not **continue!"

"Hmm, well, I've been lucky what, four times now?" Phoenix grunted again, barely paying any attention to her.

"Wh-what did you say fool?" Franziska spat, shooting up from the bench, brandishing her whip. Luckily for Phoenix, Edgeworth placed his hand on her arm.

"Calm yourself sister." He sighed. Franziska sniffed before returning to her seat. Phoenix didn't even realise what Franziska was doing, partially because he was tired and partially because he was focused on Maya, who was already looking over Larry's shoulder. Larry, for, his part was proudly showing off his latest masterpiece, even if it wasn't done. Maya hadn't been quite herself since she agreed to let him have the time he needed for sleep tomorrow. Yeah she was acting the same but she wasn't as energetic as before, he could always tell if something was wrong with her.

* * *

A little while later after some more chatting, Larry had finished his painting, and the sun had almost completely set, Edgeworth looked at his watch and decided it was time to leave.

"This was most amusing." He said.

"Did we _really _need to come all the way out here to talk and watch Butz paint?" Franziska muttered with her arms crossed as she and her brother stood.

"Eh, the fresh air's good for ya Franny." Larry said with a grin, picking up his art supplies and folding up his easel. Franziska gave him an icy death stare for using the nickname that she hates so much, a glare that made Larry hide behind Phoenix. "S-sorry Fran-Ziska." He said meekly. Edgeworth shook his head.

"Come sister, I'll give you two a ride if you want."

"Gee thanks Edgey" Larry said.

"That's okay Edgeworth, but I'll take the bus. It won't be much longer getting here anyway."

"N-Nick? I thought you were tired!" Maya questioned from the edge of the lake where she was crouched down staring into the water.

"I am but..."

"Very well Wright, see you later." As the three left, Phoenix went over and stood next to the crouching Maya.

"Are you okay Maya?" He asked softly. "You've been a bit off since we got here."

"Oh, n-no I'm okay Nick. I-I guess it kinda got on my nerves that you wanted me to leave you alone, hurt a little you know." Phoenix's eyes widened a little. "B-but it's okay Nick, I-I understand that I can wear you out sometimes. I-It's just you're such a good guy and a good friend I take it for granted sometimes that you _always _wanna do what I wanna do." She stood up and was looking at her feet and playing with her fingers. "So c'mon let's get home so you can get to bed and start your Maya free day." The look on her face didn't match how cheery she was trying to be. Maybe it was the fact he was so tired, or the fact he wanted to make her feel better, or maybe it was the fact that he wanted to do it for so long and she looked so darn cute chewing on bottom lip all nervous, but without realising it, against the backdrop of the bright starry sky, he grabbed her hand.

"I don't want a 'Maya free day' Maya, I just wanna sleep. C'mon, the bus's soon gonna be here." Maya's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. Her hand in his felt loose and when he went to move she stood in place, frozen in her embarrassment. But this soon faded as a look of blissful realisation came to her face, followed by a big smile as she wrapped her fingers tightly around his.

"N-Nick" She said, he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

**END**


End file.
